Stretchers, body boards and gurneys are currently used for transporting patients to an emergency vehicle. Such devices suffer from various disadvantages. For instance, when transporting a patient by a hand carried stretcher, body board, or stokes basket, a bouncy effect is generally experienced during a walking or running gait. Carrying a relatively heavy patient over long distances can cause the bearers of the stretcher, body board, or stokes basket to fatigue.
Gurney users also suffer from various disadvantages such as difficulty in maneuvering over obstructions due to the small size of gurney wheels. It is quite difficult to run with a gurney when speed is a primary concern, particularly if the terrain is soft or uneven. Additionally, the number of gurneys available in an offsite or remote area is usually limited because of the size and space they take up in rescue vehicles and also because of their expense.
Therefore, an improved device for transporting injured or sick patients across various terrains is needed.